


Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood One Shots

by SilverKnightKaden



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Strong Language, probably never ever gonna write smut, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKnightKaden/pseuds/SilverKnightKaden
Summary: fmab one shots baybeefemale reader/male characters, sorry if u also wanna make out with olivier but i canNOT write for female characters to save my life
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Down by the River - Alphonse Elric

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request on tumblr from anon and its most DEFINITELY ooc but its fluffy and cute and GET OUTTA MY FACE qwq

If the people of Resembool hadn’t been so familiar with Al’s armor body, the sight of a suit of armor drawing in the sand next to the river would have been quite strange. His knees were hugged up to his chest, held there by one hand, while the other drew familiar diagrams on the ground. Once his open palm laid on them, they flashed with light and turned the sand into little figures.

“Did you fight with Ed again?” He must not have heard my approach, because he nearly jumped straight into the air.

“Uh, something like that, I guess,” he mumbled, the sound echoey and resonating against his metal body. He started to trace another symbol in the sand as I folded my legs beneath me, sitting at his side as he created more figurines.

“What did Ed say that made you leave?” When I reached out to touch his hand, he jumped again, pulling it back as if I was made of fire.

“N-Nothing! He didn’t say anything!”

I raised an eyebrow. “That’s weird, because Ed told me where you were hiding because you got in a fight about him talking to Winry.”

Al went silent, legs now outstretched in front of him with his hands rested in his lap, thumbs twiddling in a nervous manner. “…yeah, there was that…” His voice got quieter as he avoided my gaze.

A sigh escaped me as I laid my hand on his shoulder. He froze, and I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile. “You can tell me anything, Al.”

“…anything?”

“Anything.”

He rose to his feet, and I followed him, now standing face to face with him.

“The truth is…Ed and I were fighting because he wouldn’t confess to Winry…and then he said I couldn’t say anything because…I still haven’t confessed to you…”

My heart thudded in my chest. This couldn’t be real. My childhood crush wants to confess to me?

“I’ve liked you for a little while, but I didn’t want to say anything until I get my body back. I was gonna wait until then, so-”

“Al, it’s okay.” He stopped talking. It was so confusing, not seeing his expression, not knowing what he was thinking. “I like you, too.”

“Really?!” Pure joy and excitement laced his words, reminding me of when we were kids and I promised to play games with him.

I nodded in response, smiling.

His hands grabbed mine, pulling me a little closer to his silver steel body. “Then I want to make a promise!” He squeezed my hands a little bit, almost in a reassuring way. “When I get my body back, I’ll come right back to you and confess for real, okay?”

Smiling, I stood on the tips of my toes, barely able to press a kiss to the cheek of his helmet. “It’s a promise, then.”

~~~

Blond hair swayed in the wind, catching the breeze and letting it filter through the locks of gold. He stood there, back straight and rigid, like a wall. There was an air of resolve and a slight hint of confidence surrounding him.

“You wanted to meet me here?” I asked quietly. He turned around, startled. The confidence and resolve all but vanished when he looked at me. “You told me to dress nice, so…” The dress was one I’d had for a couple years, so it was a little shorter than when I first got it. Even so, it cinched my waist without being too tight, and, at the very least, it covered down to my knees.

“I-It looks great!” Al stuttered, face a deep red as he tried desperately to avoid my eyes. “You look amazing!”

“So, what did you need?” I got straight to the point, even though I was sure I knew what he wanted to talk about.

He chewed his lip, looking around like he was searching for the words, and the river would give him his answer. “Well, I…I made a promise to you here a few years ago…”

One of his hands took mine, and I smiled, stepping closer to him. “I remember that promise. That was one of the happiest days of my life.”

If it was possible, the red and his face darkened even more, and I had to physically bite back a little laugh at his state. “I…I mean…I’m not gonna…I won’t break that promise!”

He took both of my hands and pulled me to stand directly in front of him. Even with his face so red, and his hands so sweaty, and his voice so shaky, he was still very much the child I had fallen for, but he’d changed. He was older, now. Alphonse was an adult, and he was trying his best to take it seriously.

“So, I’m gonna make another promise,” he told me, no longer yelling since we were so close to one another. “If you let me, I promise that I’ll stay by your side for the rest of my life!”

My heart soared at his words, and I must have smiled, because he did the same. “Of course, I’ll let you,” I said. “I love you so much, Al.” With all the courage I had, I leaned in to press a feather light kiss to his lips.

Just as his face had started returning to normal, it was crimson, again, and I couldn’t stop from laughing this time. Instead of shying away, Al pulled me to him in a hug, his nose pressed into the curved of my neck.

“Thank you, so much,” he said softly. “For everything. I love you.”


	2. Bad Dreams - Alphonse Elric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also definitely ooc but FLUFF

The sound of a tentative knock on my bedroom door in the middle of the night made me look up from my book. I had been reading, since I had slept in early that day and didn’t feel tired enough to sleep yet.

The knock was light, as if whoever was outside didn’t want to wake me if I was asleep.

“You can come in,” I called out quietly, not wanting to wake up the others. The door slowly opened to reveal my boyfriend, Alphonse, in a loose sleeping shirt and shorts. “What’s the matter?”

He entered the room, softly shutting the door behind him. “I, uh…” Even in the dark, I could see his face going flush as he tried to avoid my gaze. “I had a nightmare is all…”

I placed my bookmark and set the book on the table by my bed. “Did you want to talk about it?” Al didn’t answer, seemingly contemplating the idea. “Alright, you don’t have to. Come here.”

I moved backward, sitting with my back against the wall. Still red in the face, Al laid on my bed with his head in my lap. My fingers threaded through his hair, and he grabbed my other hand in his own. After a moment, his body relaxed against me while he buried his face in my stomach.

“Feel better?” He responded with a nod, eyes close and breathing slow. It seemed like he might be falling asleep on me.

Before he could, his expression changed. His hand squeezed mine a little tighter, but not enough to hurt. He looked scared.

“Al, what’s wrong?”

His honey eyes opened and met my own. “I…” His brow furrowed as he lost the words. “The nightmare was…”

“It was you…but…you were in the armor instead of me.”

I raised my eyebrow as he turned to look away from me.

“I know it would never happen, but…I…it scared me so much. I never want anyone to go through what I did, and the thought of you having to live with that…”

I felt my heart soften at his words. He really was too sweet. “Alphonse.”

Hesitantly, he turned to look me in the eyes again. I pulled him closer, placing a hand on his cheek.

“Does my hand feel like armor to you?” Al grabbed my hand with his own. “Does my body feel like metal?”

“…No…” His response was soft, and, once more, he relaxed against me.

“I’m fine, okay? Nothing has happened to me.”

“There was more,” he admitted, swallowing something. “I don’t know why it keeps happening, but…it feels like every time I go to sleep, I always have nightmares.”

“The important thing is that they are just that,” I told him. “They’re just night terrors, your mind trying to trick you. None of it is real.”

“But you’re real,” he whispered, kissing the palm of my hand in an unexpected display of love. “And I’m real.”

“We are, as well as Ed, Winry, and Granny. And Den, too. We’re all real, and we’re all okay.”

He nodded, his hand leaving my own so he could pull himself up. He was now sitting with his legs over mine. He rested his forehead in the curve of my neck. Arms carefully found my waist, bringing us flush against one another.

“Thank you,” he muttered, the words so quiet, they were almost lost. “Sorry for bothering you.”

“You’re never a bother.” I smiled, even though he couldn’t see it. “I’ll take any chance to hold you as a good thing.”

He kissed my cheek, and I felt the smile on his lips. Gently, he pulled me down so we were laying on the bed, his face still buried in my neck. I placed a hand on the back of the head, the other rubbing his back in what I hoped was a comforting manner.

“Sweet dreams,” I whispered as I felt him, at last, fallen into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
